Ariake no Kata
is the Madame of the Kibaoni Army Corps and the wife of Gengetsu Kibaoni. Character History Ninninger Ariake No Kata was one of three generals that served under the warlord Gengetsu Kibaoni in the past, with her mask being preserved after her death. Ariake No Kata was the last of Kibaoni's generals to be revived by Kyuemon Izayoi in the present day. Though Kyuemon hoped not to revive her until later, the page of Kibaoni saw no choice but to do so after witnessing the Last Ninja's grandchildren use the power of Lion Ha-Oh to destroy the Advanced Youkai Nue, proceeding to infuse her mask with collected fear energy. During Shinobi 43, her overflowing grief and rage of Mangetsu's death was used by Kyuemon Izayoi to resurrect her husband, Kibaoni Gengetsu. Even after her husband's return, she remains unsettled due to her son's death and wishing he was still alive. She becomes more unsettled when she learns that Kyuemon is Kibaoni's son born from a concubine, information that almost left her broken. During Shinobi 46, she fought against AoNinger and StarNinger and after being defeated by them, is absorbed by her husband. Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS to be added Video Game appearances Super Sentai Battle Base Ariake no Kata is among the vast pantheon of villains which appear in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Personality Ariake is an imperious, shrewish woman who is extremely vain, often using the fear Kyuemon Izayoi gathers as a beauty aid to wipe away her wrinkles so she will remain beautiful when Gengetsu Kibaoni returns. Whenever something goes wrong, or otherwise becomes upset, she is quick to blame and scold either Izayoi or Masakage Tsugomori while demanding that either of them fix it. Despite being a very powerful combatant, Ariake is more than willing to flee a battle in order to preserve herself and her beauty, leaving the yokai to finish battling the Ninningers. When her son is born, she is totally devoted to him, and doesn't mind his abusive treatment of her. Powers and Abilities *She is an adapt fighter and, when fighting along side Jukkarage, she is capable of holding her ground against multiple Ninningers. Arsenal *The hand fan used both as a melee weapon as well as launching explosive projectiles from it. *Gangataikaku (含牙戴角, "Fang and Horn") naginata that belonged to her husband. She used it after she and Mangetsu revived and she took over the Kibaoni Army Corp. Profile *Height: 192 cm *Weight: 203 kg Behind the Scenes Portrayal Araike No Kata is voiced by , who made a cameo appear in Come Back! Shuriken Sentai Ninninger: Ninnin Girls vs. Boys FINAL WARS as her human disguise. Her suit actor is . Notes *Ariake No Kata's name refers to the moon on the 26th day of a cycle, where it makes a crescent along the left face, which is a typical depiction of a "crescent moon" **This is coincidental to her voice actor being Kotono Mitsuishi since her most famous character, Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon, has a symbol of a similar crescent moon. **In Latin America dubbling of Super Ninja Steel, Patricia Acevedo is the voice of Badonna, her is the voice of Sailor Moon, too. *Ariake No Kata's facial design features an incomplete Onna-kei mask from Noh theatre, with the missing section being the eyes and nose area. *Ariake No Kata is likely based on the Ao nyōbō based on their similar personalities. *She is the second villainess to be married to the main villain of the season since Empress Hysteria from ''Chouriki Sentai Ohranger''.'' *Ariake's counterpart, Badonna is confirmed to appear in Super Ninja Steel as she has been seen with Sledge and Wrench in the ruined Warrior Dome, and with Madame Odius and an unnamed monster (later revealed as Smellaphant) in the trailer and the first episode of Super Ninja Steel called Echoes of Evil. Appearances See Also References Category:Kibaoni Army Corps Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Generals Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Arc Bosses Category:Deceased Sentai Villains